AMOR de un VAGABUNDO
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 4 Arriba? Que paso por la mente de Kenshin cuando un torpe luchador de zumo hizo su aparicion y kaoru ofrecio hacer su maestra? Por q' por momentos parecia q' ha kenshin no le caia muy bien q' digamos la situacion? dejen REVIEW'S pooo fiss...besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Pues q' les cuento no toy trabajando esta tarde y aproveche para hacer una de las cosas q' mas amo, escribir y es q' en cuanto escuche esta cancion supe q' tenia q' adaptarla a una situacion con mi amor kenshin jejeje pero weno pues el fic trata sobre como kenshin llega a tokio y conoce a kaoru y sin darse cuenta se enamora de ella y claro luego viene el choque q' vimos en el anime y es q' me dije yo naaa mucha casualidad q' kenshin pasara a esa hora, esa noche, por ese pueblo justo cuando kaoru buscaba al falso battousai, asi q' pues aqui les traigo realmente como jueron las cosas jejeje, los quero mucho, dejenme review'sss poooooooooooo fisss...**

**AMOR de un VAGABUNDO**

**capi 1**

Solo un vagabundo... un samurai fracasado... esas palabras retumbaban en mis oidos dia a dia, me habian acompañado durante estos diez años de viaje q' incluso para mi ya eran una forma de describirme, realmente eso era... un samurai, un asesino q' no tenia derecho a seguir con vida, pero aun asi la tenia, vacia y llena de recuerdos encarnados en mi ser, recuerdos de sangre, de muertes y quizas... de amor. Algo increible para un ser despreciable como yo, pero dicen q' el tiempo todo borra y todo mata, es una pena q' lo q' deceo se fuera sigue en mi, aun puedo sentir el olor azufre en cada pueblo, en cada camino y en cada persona q' se topa conmigo.

Estoy manchado de por vida y sigo sin entender por q' aun no me la he quitado, cobardia???... quizas... quizas el temor de saber cuantas almas esperan mi llegada al infierno.

El sol quemando mi piel es lo unico q' me hace reaccionar, si no fuera por los elementos naturales la noche y el dia serian lo mismo para mi, nada tiene sentido, solo camino y cuando consigo cansarme descanso en algun campo apartado de las personas, aun no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves q' hable con alguien, pero tampoco tengo deceos de hacerlo. Se exactamente lo q' eso significaria... un vagabundo... un samurai fracasado o peor aun... un asesino... las personas solo me juzgarian y yo no meresco el perdon de nadie por lo q' no veo necesario pedirlo, todos estos años me han hecho olvidar el trato con las personas.

Me gusta pensar q' solo soy una sombra q' pasa desapercibida, algo sin importancia en la vida de las demas personas, pensar q' ya no les hare daño...

Puedo vislumbrar a demasiada gente, seguro es un pueblo grande y eso si he de ser sincero ya ni me importa se q' solo debo atravezarlo para continuar mi camino, sin rumbo ni si quiera se a donde me dirijo solo se q' mi alma me pide continuar, cualquiera pensaria q' busco algo, realmente no es asi... solo me dejo llevar como una hoja es arrastrada por el viento.

Lleva un espada... Es un pobre diablo... No se le acerquen parece peligroso... Nuevas frases???, me pregunto con ironia en mi mente al escuchar los murmullos de las personas a mi paso, pero eso poco interesa, ya puedo sentir el olor azufre a mi alrededor, mi castigo como siempre es llevar la sangre impregnada en mis sentidos.

Pero mis pasos se detienen de pronto cuando una suave brisa me envuelve, abro mis ojos y busco lo q' me ha hecho salir de mis pensamientos... entonces lo veo, puedo sentir ese suave aroma... jazmines???, eso parece pero no estoy seguro, sin embargo desde hace diez años nada habia hecho desaparecer el olor a sangre de mi ser... no hasta ahora, por lo q' me aventuro a encontrar a la persona q' dispersa tan agradable aroma.

Mis sentidos la captan... logro verla y me asombro mas al notar q' es solo una joven, casi inconcientemente intento acercarme mas y conforme lo hago ese aroma me envuelve mas. Una hermosa joven... pienso sin darme cuenta, oculto entre las personas q' van y vienen de aqui para haya, logro ver sus facciones, unos enormes ojos azules... pero no cualquier azul... un azul de noche tal como su cabello azabache...

_**Tu no sabes quien soy yo, no se quien eres tu,**_

_**y en realidad quien sabe q' somos los dos,**_

_**y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor, **_

_**y aun q' tu no sepas mi direccion, mi apellido y mi voz**_

_**y la clave de mi corazon...**_

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro sin mi permiso... no estoy seguro de lo q' pasa, solo me quedo de pie, perdido entre la multitud. Logro reaccionar cuando alguien choca conmigo, eso me hace continuar con mi camino...

Se q' la gente sigue murmurando a mi paso, sin embargo no logro escucharlos, mis pensamientos solo vagan sin rumbo... aun ese olor a jazmines esta en mi nariz y eso me hace sentir bien, quizas como no me sentia desde hace mucho tiempo. Logro veer la orilla de un rio lo q' significa q' estoy cerca a salir del pueblo parecera extraño como eso me hace sentir, un pesar me embarga, sin embargo es mi destino, desde el dia en decidi ser un vagabundo.

Comienzo atravezar un pequeño puente para llegar al otro extremo y adentrarme en el bosque, pero la imagen frente a mi, me hace parar en seco. Una joven recargada en la orilla del puente, su vista fija en el agua... no necesito acercarme para saber q' es la misma joven q' minutos antes me envolvio en su aroma a jazmines. Algo dentro de mi me pide acercarme y asegurarme q' esta todo bien. Pero no debo tener contacto con la gente... un asesino... un fracasado...

Cruzo el puente y se q' ella no me vio, su mirada continua fija en el agua. Decido adentrarme en el bosque, pero estoy inquieto y se q' se debe a la imagen anterior... q' podria pasarle a esa hermosa joven para q' estuviera en ese estado????, sin mi permiso esa pregunta se forma en mi mente, impidiendome continuar con mi camino, pero tampoco debo acercarme por lo q' oculto en algunos arboles decido obeservarla en silencio, robando con cada respiro un poco de su aroma y guardando esa imagen entre mis recuerdos.

El atardecer comienza a mostrarse y puedo ver como el rojizo cielo hace brillar su piel, un suspiro sale de mi cuerpo, pero no le presto atencion. La joven parece haber decidido marcharse y casi como una sombra decido seguirla, quizas sabiendola a salvo en su hogar calme esta sensacion en mi ser y pueda continuar mi camino.

Logre verla entrar en un viejo dojo... "Kamiya" parece ser el nombre del dojo, una ves la veo cerrar las enormes puertas de la entrada, giro sobre mis talones y me pierdo en el bosque, la noche ya esta sobre mi cabeza y desido acampar, me dejo caer abajo de un arbol y luego de prender una fogata cierro mis ojos, se lo q' cada noche me espera, pesadillas, muertes y sangre, pero a un asi decido dormir.

Un suave rayo de luz se cuela entre los arboles para descansar en mi rostro despertandome, casi con asombro logro darme cuenta q' esa noche dormi tranquilamente, sin pesadillas y mas de una hora como suele ser. Pero cuando logro recordar la razon, una punsada en mi ser me hace estremecer, no se en q' momento me permiti soñar con esa hermosa joven de ojos azules y olor a jazmines.

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera,**_

_**alguien te sueña y tu no sabes q' soy yo...**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, **_

_**alguien te busca y por fin te encontro,**_

_**Alguien te amo y alguien soy yo...**_

Como si mi cuerpo conociera de memoria el camino, mis pasos me llevan al viejo dojo, oculto cerca de hay logro verla en el patio, ya no lleva su kimono verde del dia anterior su vestimenta ahora es distinta, mi sorpresa va en aumento al verla realizar una serie de ejercicios con una boken y nuevamente una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Su apariencia es como le de una fragil flor, sin embargo parecer mas fuerte de lo q' aparenta y eso me encanta.

No tengo idea del tiempo q' llevo observandola, ya ha terminado su entrenamiento y logro verla perderce en el interior del dojo. Pero a un no he visto a nadie mas en ese dojo, lo cual me tiene inquieto, quien podria dejar sola a esa hermosa criatura???, o es q' acaso ella tampoco tiene familia???...

_**Yo no pido nada mas, q' estar feliz si tu lo estas,**_

_**y sentirte bien, aun q' no sepas quien,**_

_**quien te quiere sin mas, por encima del bien y del mal...**_

Pasa un rato y cuando estoy por marcharme ella aparece de nuevo, esta ves lleva un kimono azul q' hace resaltar sus enormes ojos, su cabello tomado por una coleta alta le da un toque angelical q' siento un escalofrio cuando pasa cerca de mi escondite sin verme. Sigilosamente me permito seguirla, hasta q' la pierdo en el centro de la ciudad entre la multitud.

Es tan extraño... mama!! mira una espada... parece un asesino... esas palabras me hacen reaccionar, la gente me mira como siempre, con temor, pena e incluso algunos con lastima. Y nuevamente regreso a la realidad, no se en q' pensaba cuando me permiti seguir a la joven, un ser despreciable como lo soy yo no deberia si quiera ateverse a mirar a criaturas como ella...

Pero por mas q' lo intento no logro dejar el pueblo, nuevamente acampo cerca del dojo... de su dojo.

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera,**_

_**alguien te sueña y tu no sabes q' soy yo...**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, **_

_**alguien te busca y por fin te encontro,**_

_**y alguien soy yo...**_

Ella una ves mas asalta mis sueños y se apodera de mi mente el resto del dia, pero esta ves con toda mi fuerza de voluntad salgo del pueblo. Desido tomar un polvoriento camino q' segun puede verse esta completamente solo, no me toma mucho tiempo estar lejos del pueblo... de ese dojo... de ella. Un olor alcanza mis sentidos y mueca se forma en mi rostro, nuevamente ese aroma a azufre, a sangre... suspiro con ironia, nuevamente esta es mi vida, mi destino... y como asesino q' soy... q' fui en aquellas noches de guerra en kioto, esa es la vida q' merezco.

Pero no lo deceo... pienso de pronto... no deceo esa vida me repito. Deceo cambiar mi destino, deceo cambiar mi vida... no se cuando fue q' cambie de opinion pero se q' esa joven esta involucrada sin saberlo en mi decicion. Sin pensarlo mas regreso al pueblo...

_**En el fondo de mi vida, no me queda otra salida,**_

_**que no seas tu...**_

_**Tu no sabes quien soy yo, yo no se quien eres tu,**_

_**ya somos dos...**_

Llego casi al anochecer al pueblo y lo primero q' hago es caminar rumbo al dojo... rumbo a ella. Ya puedo verlo y siento un cosquilleo recorriendome, una emocion se apodera de mi y aun q' se q' nunca podre hablarle, nunca podre tocarla, a un asi me permitire soñar con ella, le robare dia a dia su aroma y en pago por ello, la protegere con mi vida, aun q' ella no lo sepa, aun q' nunca la escuche decir mi nombre o regalarme una sonrisa... yo velare por su bien...

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera,**_

_**alguien te sueña y tu no sabes q' soy yo...**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, **_

_**alguien te busca y por fin te encontro,**_

_**Alguien te amo y alguien soy yo...**_

_**Alguien te amo.. alguien soy yo... **_

Estoy parado frente a las puertas del viejo dojo, cuando unas inmensas ganas de atrevezar aquellas puertas se apodera de mi, pero jamas podre hacerlo, se q' regrese al pueblo y q' quizas nunca me marche, se q' sere un espia, un protector en las sombras, pero eso es mucho mejor q' solo marcharme y no volver a respirar ese aroma, no volver a ver esos ojos azules aun q' no me miren a mi...

Me doy la media vuelta para dormir en el bosque tal como las noches anteriores, estoy a mas de dos cuadras del dojo cuando una voz me hace estremecer...

Alto hay Battousai!!!!!- escucho de pronto y un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo, me giro y mi sorpresa aumenta al darme cuenta de q' la dueña de esa voz, es mi bello angel de olor a jazmin...

No entiendo q' sucede ni tampoco como es q' sabe de mi pasado, solo la veo correr hacia ami y por mas q' me muera de ganas de encerrarla entre mis brazos, se q' no debo hacerlo por lo q' solo atino a esquivar su ataque, cayendo torpemente sobre algunas viejas cosas, provocando mi estruendosa caida.

Pero cuando logro reaccionar y noto lo cerca q' esta ella de mi... se q' el golpe ha valido la pena.

Ahora vivo en su dojo, ahora se su nombre y su pasado... ella conoce el mio y para mi sorpresa no me juzgo como el resto de las personas, incluso me ateveria a decir q' me aprecia... en cuanto a mi... no deceo ser mas un vagabundo... la amo.

**FIN??**

Weno pues q' tal???, este fic es en recompensa por todos los anteriores en los q' las o los puse a chillar jejejeje, como pudieron notar use una rola romantica de enrique iglesias q' se llama Alguien soy yo y pues espero mi idea sobre los verdaderos hechos de este hermoso anime les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones q' me inspiran mas, muchas gracias de antemano por leer, los quero... besos aaaa y les pongo una lista de todos los fic's q' escrito por si me hacen el honoraso de pasar a leer y decirme si les gusta como escribo o no??? snif snif por q' como casi no me dejan review's lo q' me hace pensar q' quizas **YA NO DEBA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO mou!!!! **

**DEJENME REVIEW'S** !!!!!!!!!!!!! los quero y tambien quiero ponerles los titulos de los fic's q' escrito y publicado por si aun no los leen y me hacen el honor de hacerlo vale??? hay van:

**"HALLOWEN Una Noche de Brujas de Locos": **Es del genero comico o eso intento nn' parejas KK, AM y SM. Apenas va arrancando (capi 1).

**"Un Viaje Sin Mirar Atras":** Es del genero Romance, Comico y Drama, parejas KK, AM y SM. Ya va en el capitulo 8.

"**HECHIZADOS":** Es del genero comico y apenas va arrancando (capi 1), parejas KK, AM y SM.

**"Un Rencuentro o Un Adios":** Es Drama y snif snif ya esta el final quizas solo haga un epilogo aun no lo se. ( solo 2 capis).

**"Te Siento en ese Beso q' no Fue": **Es del genero Drama y parejas son KK, SM y AM. Tambien finalizo pero quizas haya epilogo. (solo 3 capis)

**"La Transformacion de la Busu": **Es Comico y Romance, parejas KK, AM y SM, tambien va arrancando (capi 1).

"**Amante Solitario": **Es Romance y Drama, parejas KK, AM y SM, va en capi 3 pero actualizare pronto.

**"Una confucion":** Es un One-shot es Drama ya saben snif snif pareja KK, he pensado en un mejor final para este fic.

**"Angel":** Es un **LEMON** jejejeje el 1º y unico q' escrito la pareja es kaoru/kenshin.

"**Tormentosa Frustracion" :** Es del genero Romance, Drama y de todo un poco, las parejas son KK, AM y SM, va en el capi 8 y estoy por actualizar el fic.

**"SOMBRAS de la NOCHE":** LO ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR capi 5 ARRIBA!!! genero accion, romance, dark, de todo un poco valla ¬¬', parejas KK, AM y SM.

Pues me despido deceandoles un feliz fin de semana, portense mal, cuidense mucho, besos...sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Hola!!!! Pues aqui esta ya el segundo capitulo de este fic' q' personalmente se me hace romantico (Ane pone ojitos soñadores) y pues aprovecho para contarles como sera este fic, weno pues estare haciendo capitulos para interpretar las cosas q' no vimos en el anime tal y como lo hice con el capitulo anterior con la forma en q' se conocieron, pues este capitulo trata sobre la pelea de kenshin contra Giney, **ya q' si recuerdan ese episodio kenshin parece dudar antes de matarlo y yo me pregunte **(Q' preguntona q' soy ne?? ¬¬), **por q' rayos dudaba si sabia q' kaoru estaba por morir??, **ademas de q' es lo **q' habia pasado por su mente cuando kaoru le dio su cinta??, **weno pues si ustedes tambien tienen ese tipo de dudas, seguro les gustara este fic, en fin tambien les cuento q' actualice "**HALLOWEN...Una Noche de Brujas de Locos", **por si gustan pasar a leer aaa y pues los fic's q' ya vieron la semana pasada y q' les subi y es q' **como tengo gripa pues no ver REVIEW'S como q' me pone chipi T.T'. **pero weno ya los dejo pasar a leer... y ya saben los agradecimientos al final de capi.

**AMOR de un VAGABUNDO**

**capi 2**

Un nuevo dia comienza, abro mis ojos y tardo unos segundos en adaptarlos a la claridad del dia. Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro al recordar cuando despertaba e inevitablemente me alarmaba al darme cuenta q' me encontraba en una habitacion y no en algun bosque al aire libre donde solia pasar las noches. Tardaba unos minutos en recordar q' no todo habia sido un sueño, q' realmente vivia bajo el mismo techo q' tu... pero esos dias parecen ya tan lejanos para mi, desde q' te conosi me has brindado mas de lo q' jamas soñe con tener.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y una ves fuera de mi habitacion mi mirada se dirige al lado derecho del pasillo, en donde esta tu cuarto, en donde se q' estas durmiendo y a pasos silenciosos me permito llegar a ti y verte descansar. Jamas crei conocer a una persona como tu, la forma en q' defendiste a Yahiko cuando el aparecio en nuestras vidas, arriegando la tuya sin importarte, la manera en q' le brindaste un hogar... tal como a mi.

_**Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta caridad,**_

_**tanta fantasia, tanta pasion, tanta imaginacion**_

_**y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el dia... **_

Te mueves levemente entre sueños como una pequeña niña, la luz q' logra colarse por la ventana parese incomodarte un poco, aun sin q' lo imagines me provocas una ternura q' nunca habia sentido... despues de todo un asesino no deberia sentir... pero tu rompes todas las reglas.

_**Tantas maneras de decir te amo, no parece**_

_**humano lo q' tu me das...**_

No se cuanto tiempo llevo observandote, pero se q' no falta mucho para q' despiertes por lo q' me dirijo a prepararte el desayuno. Cada dia intento facilitarte las cosas en el dojo, ya haces demasiado con brindarnos techo y comida a todos, q' se q' todo lo q' hago no es ni la mitad de lo q' tu haces por mi, dia a dia. Tu preocupacion por mi me llena de una emocion q' no puedo describir, cuando Sanosuke llego a este dojo en busca de una pelea, tus zafiros me mostraron tu temor, pero no por tu vida, por q' se q' sabes q' daria mi vida antes de permitir q' algo malo te sucediera, tu temor era por lo q' pudiera ocurrirme a mi. La manera en q' me defendiste cuando nos encontraron peleando cerca del rio, me hizo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo y cada dia a tu lado es asi.

Estoy por comenzar a preparar el desayuno cuando puedo sentir tus pasos hacia la cocina, has despertado y como si me leyeras la mente y comprendieras las ganas q' tengo de verte, tu primera parada siempre es para darme los buenos dias... me giro al escuchar tu voz y tu sonrisa como cada mañana es mi recompensa...

_**Cada deceo q' tu me adivinas, cada ves q' ries**_

_**rompes mi rutina y la pasiencia con la q' me**_

_**escuchas y la conviccion con la q' siempre luchas, **_

_**como me llenas, como me liberas,**_

_**quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer...**_

Es ironico los giros q' da la vida, un asesino como lo fui yo deberia quizas decear mas q' nada la muerte, pero desde q' te cruzaste en mi camino para mi es todo lo contrario, deceo vivir... vivir y estar a tu lado...

_**Le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida y me de tiempo**_

_**para regresar aun q' sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho q'**_

_**me das, le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida para decirte,**_

_**todo lo q' siento gracias a tu amor...**_

Pero este dia es distinto a los demas, tu te ofreces a preparar el desayuno y se cuanto te esfuerzas en hacer las cosas bien, no puedo mas q' enternecerme al verte morder tu labio inferior preguntandote si todo te saldra bien. Yahiko y Sanosuke no tardan en estar listos para comer y todos en el patio probamos tu comida. Sano comienza a quejarse, Yahiko y las nietas de Genzai tambien lo hacen, yo intento decirte lo mucho q' has avanzado hasta ahora, pero ya es demasiado tarde, te has enojado y aun q' me encanta ver tus zafiros con ese brillo no deceo q' te sientas mal por no saber cocinar, decearia decirte q' yo siempre estare hay para cuidarte... siempre.

La voz de un oficial de la policia nos saca de nuestra pequeña batalla, todos decidimos escuchar lo q' el hombre viene a informarnos y para mi sorpresa viene a pedir mi ayuda, al parecer un asesino tal como lo fui yo a regresado ocacionando problemas en el gobierno, puedo leer la preocupacion en tus enormes ojos azules, pero debo defender la paz de ese pueblo, la paz de las personas q' te rodean para q' tu... mi jazmin estes a salvo.

Sano me acompaña a esa mision y una ves nos enfrentamos al asesino, sus palabras no hacen mas q' inquietarme, el no decea pelear conmigo, con el vagabundo, a la persona q' decea derrotar es a battousai... ese nombre todavia eboca en mi los recuerdos mas amargos de mi existencia. Por mas q' deceo partir a tu lado y olvidarme de todo, se q' el no se dara por vencido y me buscara, por lo q' le pido a Sano te agradesca de mi parte por todo lo q' has hecho por mi y te proteja con su vida en mi ausencia.

Lo veo partir rumbo al dojo y aun q' siento un vacio en mi ser por el solo hecho de pensar q' quizas... quizas no pueda vencerlo y muera en esa batalla, aun asi emprendo mi camino cerca del rio, cerca de donde te observe escondido entre los arboles el dia en q' te conosi. No podria ir al dojo y despedirme personalmente, no podria marcharme viendo la preocupacion en tus zafiros, por ello prefiero marcharme de esa manera.

Ahora solo me resta esperar, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad saco tu imagen de mi mente e intento concentrarme en lo q' sucedera, el sol ya ha hecho su aparicion, pero unos pasos me sacan de mis pensamientos, puedo sentir una presencia detras mio por lo q' preparo mi espada. Lo q' jamas me habria esperado fue escuchar tu voz, lentamente te acercas a mi y te sientas a un lado mio.

Intento recuperarme de la imprecion y sorpresa de verte en ese lugar, pero tu suave aroma a jazmines comienza a envolverme hechizandome como lo haces siempre, son tus palabras las q' me hacen reaccionar, dices q' no regresaras al dojo si yo no lo hago, solo puedo decirte q' temi escucharas los latidos de mi corazon q' latio desbocado, una emocion me recorria, pero era demasiado peligroso para ambos, jamas me perdonaria si algo malo te sucediera y no podria concentrarme en la pelea si te tengo cerca.

Intento acerte entender mis razones, pero como siempre tu luchas por tus convicciones y eso solo me hace admirarte mas... lentamente te pones de pie y te paras enfrente de mi, con una gracia esquisita retiras el liston q' ata tu cabello y me lo ofreces, tus mejillas sonrojadas me provocan unas inmensas ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, pero no puedo moverme, solo te observo... la imagen mas hermosa q' jamas habia visto... pienso inmediatamente, tu dices prestarme tu cinta favorita y me toma unos instantes darme cuenta de q' lo q' realmente deceas es q' no me marche y regrese al dojo despues de la batalla... si supieras q' la unica forma de q' no regrese a tu lado amor... es q' pierda la vida. Tomo la cinta entre mis dedos y aun q' me muero de ganas de olerla e impregnarme de tu aroma una ves mas, tu voz pidiendome te prometa regresar al dojo me hace volver a la realidad... sin dudarlo lo prometo, no deceo ver tu rostro preocupado y un alivio me inbade al verte sonreir una ves mas...

_**El sentimiento de q' no soy yo de q' hay algo mas**_

_**cuando tu me miras, la sensacion de q' no existe el **_

_**tiempo cuando estan tus manos sobre mis mejillas, **_

_**como me llenas, como me liberas,**_

_**quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer...**_

Pero la realidad me golpea, cuando en unos segundos te veo capturada por Giney, segundos en los q' mi cuerpo no reacciona y un panico me imbade, puedo escucharlo pedime q' me enfurezca, solo grito tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas y puedo escuchar el mio salir de tus labios.

Puedo sentir una furia en mis ser q' inevitablemente despierta al hitokiri q' duerme en mi, la sola idea de saberte en sus manos me provoca decear arrebatar su vida. Me toma algo de tiempo investigar el lugar al q' te ha llevado, ya oscurecido cuando logro vislumbrarlos en un apartado lugar. Escucho tu voz llamandome pero no puedo responderte, mi mirada fija en Giney, siento una rabia recorriendome y el parece alegrarse por ello.

La pelea comienza y se q' mi vida esta en juego pero no es eso lo q' me importa, casi inevitablemente gire a verte por unos segundos y pude verte sentada, tus manos atadas pero lo q' me hizo estremecer fue tu mirada de miedo, de incertidumbre y confucion. Sabias de mi pasado como battousai, pero jamas esa parte de mi personalidad se habia mostrado ante ti y con solo ver tus zafiros el hitokiri vuelve a dormirse. Giney aprovecha mi distraccion y logra herirme en mi hombro izquierdo, siento una punsada y se q' se debe al temor q' me provoca el hecho de asustarte con mi oscura personalidad y no a la herida en si. Pero tu voz reclamandole a Giney por sus acciones me llena de un alivio inimaginable, una ves mas no me juzgas, una ves mas me brindas deceos de vivir.

Pero parece ser q' el no esta feliz de q' battousai haya desaparecido por lo q' logra lanzarte un poderoso hechizo, con desesperacion le exijo saber q' es lo q' te ha hecho y luego de escucharlo decir q' moriras axficiada, ya no puedo controlar a battousai q' despierta con mas fuerza q' nunca.

La batalla no tarda en definirse, Giney esta incado enfrente de mi y mi espada esta levantada lista para el golpe final. Pero algo me impide bajarla y romper mi promesa de no volver a matar, el hittokiri dentro de mi, tampoco logra entender q' sucede, se q' por salvar tu vida estaria dispuesto a regresar a ser un asesino sin pensarlo dos veces, pero entonces por q' dudo en estos momentos??, por q' si se q' es la unica forma de salvarte??...

Pero la respuesta no tarda en llegar a mi cuando Giney exige por su muerte, no me atrevo a bajar la espada y terminar con su vida, no por mi promesa o algo similar, lo hago por q' se q' despues de eso tus zafiros me miraran de otra manera, por q' se q' si vuelvo a asesinar no podre quedarme a tu lado, tendre q' marcharme y alejarme de ti y eso es lo ultimo q' deceo, pero se q' no tengo otra opcion, tu vida esta sobre todas las cosas...

Estoy por dar el golpe final cuando tu voz llega a mi estremciendome hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, me pides q' no vuelva asesinar y yo solo te observo con sorpresa por tu increible asaña, te habias liberado del hechizo con tal de q' yo no rompiera mi promesa. Pero puedo verte caer hacia un lado, corro hacia ti y logro detener tu caida, te pregunto como estas y luego todo parece estar bien.

Giney se quita la vida y cuando emprendemos el camino de regreso al dojo nos encontramos con Yahiko y Sanosuke q' venian en nuestro auxilio, luego de haber recibido el mensaje q' envie antes de dirigirme a la batalla.

Caminamos alegres de vuelta a casa cuando agradeces el q' te haya rescatado, sin saber q' tu has sido la q' me ha rescatado a mi, desde el momento en q' te cruzaste en mi camino. Te entrego tu liston q' sin darme cuenta he manchado con sangre, puedo ver tu enojo, pero algo dentro de mi me hace saber q' me perdonaras y me regalaras una sonrisa, aun q' claro primero me haras correr para esquivar tus golpes.

_**Le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida y me de tiempo**_

_**para regresar aun q' sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho q'**_

_**me das, le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida para decirte,**_

_**todo lo q' siento gracias a tu amor...**_

_**Que me da la luz, q' hace despertar, q' me aleja de la oscuridad,**_

_**q' me llena de calor el mundo para q' no pierda el rumbo...**_

Una ves mas me mostraste tu valentia y fuerza, una ves mas me demostraste el por q' es inevitable q' te ame con todas las fuerzas de mi ser... mi bello angel de olor a jazmin... gracias por todo lo q' haces por mi, gracias por esta nueva vida q' me ofreces y gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado a pesar de mi pasado... ironico q' un demonio como yo... sea el guardian de un angel como tu...

_**Le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida y me de tiempo**_

_**para regresar aun q' sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho q'**_

_**me das, le pido a Dios q' me alcance la vida para decirte,**_

_**todo lo q' siento gracias a tu amor...**_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Weno pues el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado en cuanto a la rola usada es de sin bandera y se llama q' me alcance la vida q' pues creo q' es lo q' kenshin siente por kaoru jejeje weno pues ya saben espero sus REVIEW'S q' saben lo bien q' me hacen sentir y me llenan de ganas de ponerme a escribir (ademas de q' me han dejado poquititos review's en los fic's q' les actualice la semana pasada, claro exepto en HECHIZADOS, pero es q' no les gustan los demas fic's???? Ane ya llora y moquea inconsolablemente enfrente a su pc), sin mas por ahora, mil gracias por leerme y especialmente a aquellas personas q' me dejan un review (Ane intenta contener el llanto pero no puede), GRACIAS A:**

**Aynatcristal**: Hola weno pues ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero tambien te guste, muchisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo y pues me disculpo por la tardanza pero intento actualizar de tres a cuatro fic's por semana y pues ahora le toco a este, weno cuidate mucho, portate mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias, me alegra q' te haya gustado, cuidate… sayonara.

**Mei Fanel**: jejeje a q' linda q' eres, muchas gracias y pues si ken es un bombon y pues espero este capi tambien te guste y me digas q' te ha parecido, portate mal, lamento la tardanza, besos…sayonara y claro q' mientras siga recibiendo review's como el tuyo no dejare de escribir…

**Kisa-Chan-Sohma:** Pues muchas gracias por leerme, y pues como explico este al inicio de este capi, en este fic intentare atar cabos a todos aquellos momentos q' nos intrigaron en el anime, espero si te guste este capi (Ane pone ojitos suplicantes), cuidate musho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Battousaikamiya**: jejeje pues espero no decepcionarte con este segundo capitulo y pues debo agradecerte musho el darle una oportunidad a esta loca autora y sus fic's, cuidate musho, besos… sayonara.

**Mari8876:** Hola!!! Weno pues mira q' me tento la idea de hacer una historia alternativa, pero en especial para este fic, me encantaria dedicarlo a interpretar esos huecos q' no vimos en el anime y darles una explicación a mi manera jejejeje, ojala este capi sea de tu agrado, cuidate musho, besos…sayonara.

**Kanke-chan**: Weno pues si habra mas capitulos, como este segundo en el q' intento explicar q' paso por la rojiza cabeza de nuestro kenshin cuando kaoru fue secuestrada por Giney, espero te guste y me digas q' te ha parecido, muchas gracias por leerme, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Kaoru Takarai**: Pues si habra continuación jejeje y claro a mi tambien me habria gustado q' las ovas no hubieran sido tan tristes y q' ken y kao realmente se conocieran de esa forma, pero weno para eso esta este fic, para intentar explicar su historia mas haya de lo q' vimos en el anime, ojala te guste y siga contando con tu apoyo, cuidate, besos…sayonara.

**Okashira Janet:** jajajaja q' dices ya me ves hasta en la sopa??, jijijiji pero weno pues me alegra saber q' no te cansas de ver cosas mias por esta pagina, en cuanto al fic pues espero sea de tu agrado, en este capi tambien use otra rola q' me gusta pensar describe exactamente lo q' kenshin siente por kaoru, pero weno mil gracias por leerme, cuidate un monton, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Cuidense musho... snif snif... portense mal... snif snif... REVIE'WS pooo fis... snif snif... besos... sa... snif...yo...snif...na...snif...ra...snif, (q' dramatica q' soy snif!!!!!!).**

**Ane himura nn'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HOLa!!!!! WEno pues aquí estoy luego de tanto dias sin actualizacion (Ane habla en tono dramatico), pues antes que nada no me he marchado, desaparecido, ni me ido de parranda, solo trabajando como siempre jejejeje pero weno pues el trabajo me trae ocupadisima y mas este bello mes navideño, ya q' no tendre descansos aun asi no dejare de escribirles, tambien a mi favor debo contar q' en dos semanas a mas tardar debo cambiarme de casa (me regreso a la casa de mi mama) y pues la mudanza tambien me trae loca (como si se pudiera mas ¬¬), en fin ya q' estoy con confesiones he de contarles q' este capi lo traigo desde hace como 5 dias en la memoria usb para subirselos, pero una amiga me pidio le prestara la memoria y apenas hoy volvio a mis manos, en fin pues luego de mis choros mareadores, les cuento q' en este capi cuento lo q' posiblemente paso por la pelirroja cabeza de nuestro amado kenshin cuando Megumi Takani hizo su aparicion, en fin sin mas los dejo pasar a leer y como siempre los agradecimientos al final, no sin antes agradecerles por leerme y claro invitarlos a pasar a leer mi nuevo fic "SUEÑOS del PASADO", ahora a leer.**

**AMOR de un VAGABUNDO**

**capi 3**

Mi bello jazmín... tu apariencia cuando duermes es solo la de un ángel y yo... solo un ladrón q' se permite robar esa hermosa imagen, para guardarla y con suerte mas tarde recuperarla en un sueño. Pero no deseó turbar tu descanso, debes estar agotada luego de los duros trabajos q' realizas impartiendo tus clases, lentamente me dirijo a la salida del dojo, Sanosuke me ha pedido lo acompañe esta mañana a la casa de alguno de sus amigos, no deseaba marcharme y perderme como cada mañana tu sonrisa al despertar, pero se q' tu también pasaras la mañana ocupada impartiéndole clases a Yahiko, por lo q' acepto acompañar a Sanosuke.

_**En palabras simples y comunes **_

_**yo te extraño, en lenguaje terrenal mi**_

_**vida eres tu, en total simplicidad seria yo te amo,**_

_**y en un trozo de poesía... tu serás mi luz, mi bien,**_

_**el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel q' es bondad,**_

_**la fuerza q' me mueve dentro para recomenzar y en tu cuerpo**_

_**encontrar la paz.**_

Es irónico como no abandonas mis pensamientos incluso cuando tu aroma y voz no están hechizándome. Comienzo a sorber de mi taza de te, los amigos de Sano parecen personas muy agradables y por lo q' se ve, el los aprecia mucho. Pero su buen humor cambia drásticamente cuando una ves mas pierde con los dados y claro luego me culpa, por lo q' le recuerdo q' las apuestas son ilegales. Ahora todos reímos y todo pinta para ser una buena mañana, cuando Sano pregunta por uno de sus amigos q' al parecer no ha visto últimamente, lo q' ninguno de los dos esperábamos era enterarnos sobre su fallecimiento... opio comento uno de ellos, al parecer esa había sido la causa de su muerte.

El silencio invade la habitación, pero es roto abruptamente cuando una mujer desliza el shoji, puedo ver temor en sus enormes ojos, antes de q' pueda reaccionar ella esta abrazada fuertemente a mi, suplicando por un poco de ayuda. No entiendo q' es lo q' sucede, antes de q' interroguemos a la mujer unos sujetos irrumpen bruscamente en la habitación, al parecer buscan a la mujer y luego de q' ella se niega a marcharse con ellos, Sano pierde la paciencia y decide golpearlos, con eso solo descubrimos q' son un grupo bajo las ordenes de Kanriu Takeda, al parecer un sujeto con apariencia de honorable hombre de negocios q' en realidad se dedica a tener negocios fraudulentos. Un ninja no tarda en aparecer, por lo q' una ves mas Sano y yo decidimos intervenir y deshacernos de esos sujetos.

Ahora nos dirigimos de regreso al dojo, Megumi... es el nombre de esa misteriosa mujer... quien decide acompañarnos al dojo, a un en busca de protección y ayuda. Desde la entrada logro escuchar tu voz, al parecer sigues entrenando con Yahiko por lo q' decido saludarte y entonces te veo, vienes corriendo en nuestra dirección con tu hermosa sonrisa, pero te veo detenerte abruptamente por lo q' me disculpo por nuestra tardanza. Deseó comenzar a explicarte lo sucedido instantes atrás, pero Megumi-dono se me adelante y para mi sorpresa comienza a insultar tu dojo.

Puedo ver tus zafiros brillando con mas intensidad, estas molesta y eso me preocupa, luego de escuchar los comentarios de Megumi-dono exiges saber quien es, por lo q' decido presentártela y explicarte q' había sido seguida por unos malhechores, lo q' no me esperaba era q' se lanzara una ves mas a mis brazos y me llamara su salvador.

Los comentarios de Yahiko no ayudan mucho a la embarazosa situación, yo intento aclarar todo y q' por tu cabecita no pasen ideas erróneas sobre q' la razón de q' haya dejado q' Megumi-dono, nos acompañara al dojo, fuera q' ella me atrajo de alguna manera. Pero una ves mas soy interrumpido por Megumi-dono, quien parece disfrutar poniéndote celosa, por q' estas celosa cierto mi ángel??, pero no puedo alegrarme con aquel descubrimiento pues descargas tu furia sobre mi.

_**Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo, crecerán mis **_

_**ilusiones no lo dudo y si la vida la perdiera en un **_

_**instante, q' me llene de ti para amar después de amarte.**_

_**Vida no tengas miedos ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)**_

_**q' tu serás mi mujer ( yo te pertenezco todo entero), mira mi pecho**_

_**lo dejo abierto para q' vivas en el.**_

Que me odias???, esas son las ultimas palabras q' escucho antes de caer semiinconsciente en el suelo, y cuando creo q' ya nada puede hacerte enfurecer mas, Megumi-dono te llama violenta y agresiva. Me encantaria intervenir y decirte cuanto amo tu carácter explosivo, pero me es imposible. Luego de q' ella se inclina a mi lado, tu exiges saber q' significo yo para ella, me gustaría decir q' me siento alagado de semi-escuchar su respuesta, pero en realidad no es asi. Me gustaría decirte todo lo q' tu, mi jazmín... significas para mi, q' no tienes motivos para sentir celos ni nada por el estilo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Puedo escuchar la forma en q' Megumi-dono te insulta y a un q' intento reaccionar un poco, debo admitir mi ángel... q' tus golpes son demasiado efectivos q' por poco, me haces perder la conciencia completamente, pero entonces la voz de Sano me tranquiliza, el te defiende y yo no puedo mas q' estar de acuerdo en sus palabras... por q' eso es lo q' eres, una criatura ingenua e inocente.

Y entonces el hitokiri dentro de mi, me alerta de una presencia q' me hace reaccionar por instinto, logro ver una sombra arriba del tejado pero los brazos de Megumi-dono al rededor de mi cuello, me distraen de mi objetivo y claro te ponen mas furiosa, como si eso fuera posible.

Finalmente las cosas parecen calmarse un poco y decido hablar en mi habitación con Megumi-dono, pude ver en tus zafiros preocupación pero deseaba terminar con todo aquel asunto de una ves, para q' pudieras estar tranquila. Megumi-dono se rehúsa a darme la información q' necesito para ayudarla, lo q' me hace impacientar un poco, pues se q' debes estar preocupada y lo ultimo q' deseo es causarte problemas.

Entonces siento tu presencia afuera de la habitación y logro escuchar tu voz, al parecer hablas con Sanosuke lo q' me hace ponerme de pie inmediatamente y salir de mi cuarto. Entonces te veo, con tu hermoso kimono y una punzada en mi corazón me hace estremecer por dentro, sin desearlo he traído problemas a tu dojo, ahora he puesto en peligro lo q' mas deseo proteger... puedo ver algo de temor en tus zafiros, por lo q' me apresuro a disculparme por causarte esa clase de conflictos y una ves mas te repito q' sin importar lo q' pase, siempre te protegeré y como siempre tu hermosa sonrisa es mi recompensa.

Logramos ganar la primera batalla, pero Yahiko fue envenenado, hacemos todo lo q' esta en nuestras manos por ayudarlo y entonces puedo ver tus zafiros con lagrimas, no tienes idea de lo miserable q' me sentí en ese momento, fue hasta q' llegamos a la habitación de Yahiko q' comprendimos q' tus lagrimas se debían a la felicidad q' habías sentido en esos momentos pues el pequeño había logrado salvarse, y debo confesarte q' cuando me abrazaste no pude reaccionar, como un chiquillo solo atine a decirte lo feliz q' me encontraba yo también, entonces te separaste de mi, para agradecer a Genzai y como un reflejo mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

Cuando creímos q' las cosas comenzaban a mejorar Megumi-dono fue secuestrada, juntos decidimos ir en su rescate, jamás olvidare la valentía q' demostraste y como siempre el apoyo q' me brindaste me dio las fuerzas para ganar una de las batallas mas difíciles q' he enfrentado en mi vida. A pesar de q' Aoshi Shinomori parecía ser nuestro enemigo, no pudiste evitar mostrar preocupación por el estado en q' había quedado luego de q' Takeda asesinara al resto de su grupo, fue cuando marchábamos en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Megumi-dono, q' te vi detenerte y desear hacer algo por ese sujeto. No pude continuar mi camino y dejarte hay, por lo q' luego de algunas palabras dirigidas a Shinomori, decido guiarte a la habitación, sin esperar ver la escena q' se presento delante nuestro. Mi bello jazmín... tu bondad inmensa como siempre intenta consolar a la q' solo días atrás te había insultado, pero decido detenerte, no deseo vallas a ser lastimada por algun acido comentario por parte de Megumi-dono, por lo q' coloco un brazo en el marco de la puerta impidiendo tu paso, puedo ver sorpresa en tus zafiros por lo q' decido hablar y hacer entender a Megumi-dono, q' la muerte no es la solución a sus problemas... cuando parece haber comprendido mis palabras, solo me resta desear de todo corazón, encuentre una razón para vivir... tal como la encontré yo en ti...

Una nueva amistad se presenta ante nosotros, todo ha terminado al fin, Megumi-dono decide quedarse en la clínica de Genzai para aprender medicina y a un q' inevitablemente se q' eso significa q' seguirá molestándote de ves en cuando, a un así me alegra saber q' tendrás una nueva amiga, alguien en quien seguro podrás confiar.

En cuanto a mi, todo esto solo me sirvió para descubrir el poder q' a un sin q' tu lo sepas, ya tienes sobre mi...

_**Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos, **_

_**para mi debilidad la única eres tu, al final tan solo**_

_**se q' siempre te esperado y q' llegas a mi vida y tu me das**_

_**la luz, el bien, ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad,**_

_**la magia de este sentimiento q' es tan fuerte y total, y tus ojos**_

_**q' son mi paz.**_

Descubrir dia a dia mas de tus cualidades, de tu inocencia... de tu bondad...

_**Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo, crecerán mis **_

_**ilusiones no lo dudo y si la vida la perdiera en un **_

_**instante, q' me llene de ti para amar después de amarte.**_

_**Vida no tengas miedos ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)**_

_**q' tu serás mi mujer ( yo te pertenezco todo entero), mira mi pecho**_

_**lo dejo abierto para q' vivas en el.**_

Mi único deseo es verte sonreír cada día q' pasa... el saberte feliz es mi propia felicidad...

_**No tengas miedos ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)**_

_**q' tu serás mi mujer ( yo te pertenezco todo entero), mira mi pecho**_

_**lo dejo abierto para q' vivas en el.**_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hay estuvo ya el tercer capitulo, les gusto??? weno pues de corazón espero q' si, les comento algunos detalles weno pues primero, si recuerdan esos capítulos en los q' sale Megumi, en donde menciono q' kenshin sale de la habitación cuando kaoru y Sano hablan afuera, pues debo decir q' fue demasiada coincidencia q' cuando ellos comenzaron a platicar (sano y kao) entonces kenshin saliera rápido "a ver q' sucedia afuera" no lo creen???, weno también cuando el mocoso se salva y kao abraza a kenshin y luego abraza a Genzai si no lo notaron kenshin tiene las manos cerradas en puños, la razón???, se supone q' esta feliz no??? entonces??? jejeje weno pues para mi q' esas son las primeras señales de celitos q' demostró nuestro pelirrojo, o al menos eso me gusta pensar, y aun q' en este capitulo el no admite o menciona nada de eso, es por q' fue tan sutil q' quizás el mismo no le habría brindado importancia, entiéndase q' quizás sintió celos sin darse cuenta, weno pues luego de tanto analisis y rollos, me queda agradecerles por tomarse la enorme molestia de leerme y me resta invitarlos a leer mi nuevo fic q' les subí el cuál espero sea de su agrado y claro agradecer especialmente aquellas personas q' me dejan un review... asi q' mil GRACIAS A:**

**isabechan**: Hola pues muchas gracias por leerme y debo decirte q' lamento mucho la tardanza en mi actualizacion y una pregunta tu review fue del 1 o 2 capi??? Es q' apenas me voy dando cuenta q' no te lo habia respondido por lo q' ya no se si fue por q' aun q' dice capi 1 lo pusiste cuando ya habia actualizado, weno en fin pues mil disculpas tambien por ello y claro q' me encantaria q' fueramos amigas, cuidate musho, portate bien mal, mil besos… sayonara.

**Aynatcristal:** Hola!!! WEno antes q' nada me disculpo por mi retraso, intentare no vuelva a pasar, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, me encanta q' te gusten mis locuras y q' te tomes la molestia de dejarme review, en serio mushas gracias y por las otras historias se q' me apoyas, mil gracias, espero este capi sea de tu agrado y nuevamente sorry por la tardanza, te me cuidas musho, te portas mal y mil besos… sayonara.

**gabyhyatt:** Me alegra, me parecio buena idea q' fuera el quien contara las cosas ya q' en el anime, parece no demostrar mucho q' digamos, en fin lamento la tardanza, cuidate, gracias por leerme, besos…sayonara.

**Yine:** jajajajaja puedes decirme como gustes, pues muchas gracias me alegro q' te gusten mis historias y debo disculparme por mi retraso en actualizar, pero el trabajo no me ha dado tiempo, en fin muchas gracias en serio por tus comentarios, como siempre he dicho son lo q' nos inspiran a seguirle, cuidate musho, espero no decepcionarte con este capi, cuidate, besos… sayonara.

**kisa-Chan-sohma:** jejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues si realmente se q' a veces no podemos dejar revie'w a un q' quisieramos, pero weno intentare no ponerme dramatica cuando eso pase jejejeje espero este capi tambien te guste y te imagines las escenas, en fin lamento mucho la tardanza, no volvera a suceder, cuidate un monton, muchos besos, portate bien mal, sayonara.

**Bruja**: tu crees??? Weno pues yo opino lo mismo, kenshin es un amor a un q' muy reservado, en fin vengo de leer tu fic y aquí sigo ahora subiendo este, mil gracias por leerme, me agrada musho saber q' te ha gustado esta idea de fic, cuidate musho, lamento la tardanza, besos…sayonara.

**Athena Kaoru Himura:** Hola weno pues me encanta q' te haya agradado este fic y pues si uno se puede imaginar y recordar lo q' sigue, la verdad en los capitulos donde aparece megumi, vi algunos vacios q' intente llenar en este capi aun q' si he de serte sincera se me hizo mas difícil ya q' los capitulos traian mas humor q' los anteriores sin embargo eso fue lo q' me salio, lamento mi tardanza, gracias por leerme, cuidate mucho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Kaoru Takarai:** jejejeje si q' ganas de ser la kendoka, pero weno pues creo q' me quedo con las ganas TT' jejeje en fin lamento la tardanza, me encanta q' este fic te guste tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo, espero este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, cuidate musho, portate mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**kanke-chan:** Weno me alegra q' te guste y pues si planeo continuarlos hasta el fin jejejeje espero este capi tambien sea de tu agrado y me cuentes q' te parecio y claro me disculpes por mi tardanza pero no volvera a pasar, cuidate musho, portate mal mal mal, muchos besos… sayonara.

**Noelia:** Hola weno pues antes q' nada dejame decirte q' opino igual q' tu, faltan mas fic's de battousai y claro tengo por hay algunos proyectos donde saldra el, los subire mas adelante, pero te cuento q' en uno de mis nuevos proyectos battousai sera parte de la yakusa, q' te parece???, weno pues tambien te cuento q' si tengo un fic con battousai se llama "Sombras de la Noche" y pronto actualizare, si gustas leerlo y decirme si te gusto, te lo agradecere, cuidate musho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**okashira janet:** weno pues antes q' nada dejame decirte q' me alegra saber q' tu pc ya se alivio y esta lista para q' des batalla con tu fic, en cuanto a este fic pues si caray siempre comienzo como one-shot y le sigo creo q' ya no tengo remedio ne???, en fin lamento mucho la tardanza, espero este capi sea de tu agrado y a mi justificación debo decir q' sin descanzos en el trabajo pues no tengo tiempo casi ni de dormir en fin, no dejare de escribir y pues debo agradecerte mucho por tu apoyo en este y el resto de mis fic's, espero este capi sea de tu agrado, cuidate musho, portate mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**Se me cuidan musho, se portan mal y sobre todo ya saben déjenme REVIEW'S, para continuarle con muchos ánimos, se les quiere un montón, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HOlaAAAAAAAAA!!!! Amados, preciados, estimados (y no es barba), lectores no saben como los he extrañado y claro aquí llego yo con mi acostumbrado y súper choteado dramatismo al saludarlos ne???, weno es una mera distracción antes de mis ya mas que ensayadas y acostumbradas disculpas por mi retraso y ahora se preguntaran y ahora con que nos va a salir???, pues déjenme les digo que la verdad no me había encontrado la rola que yo dijera es esta mera, y pues apenas la encontré y he aquí mi actualización, además creo que ya saben que nunca les subo un capi nada mas por actualizar y ya, claro que no, la verdad lo subo cuando creo que esta listo, cuando me gusta como ha quedado y aun que no lo crean debo sentir un buen de cosas para ponerme a escribirles y con cada fic es diferente, por ello es que a veces les tardo tanto en actualizar, pero weno pues nuevamente lo siento mushotote, he aquí la actualización de uno de mis fic's favoritos, ahora les paso a contar que en esta actualización pues me pareció momento de explicar las posibles cosas que pasaron por la mente de nuestro kenshin cuando Toramaru aquel torpe luchador de zumo hizo su aparición y claro luego de que kaoru se ofreciera a ser su maestra, como ya saben espero sea de su agrado y en este fic intento a mi humilde parecer explicar los huecos que tiene tan bello anime, ahora los dejo pasar a leer claro antes de que se me olvide este capi tiene una dedicación personalmente muy especial pues va dedicado para un gran amigo que hace poquillo cumplió años y pues nene este va para ti, FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!!, ahora los dejo pasar a leer.**

**AMOR de un VAGABUNDO**

**capi 4**

Todo es por ti… cada vez que respiro soy tuyo mi bello jazmín… así es como me encanta ver el cielo, con el azul profundo y oscuro que la noche nos brinda, tal y como lo veo todas las mañanas en tus zafiros. Cada paso que de… será por seguirte… cada suspiro que se escape sin mi permiso lo inspiraras tu… cada sonrisa…cada sueño… todo es por ti.

Pero debo dormir un poco, mañana nos espera un agitado día de compras y se mi ángel, que si fuera posible traerías contigo cada uno de los puestos que encontremos en nuestro camino, por lo que necesitare mas energía de la normal… buenas noches kaoru… debes estar cansada luego de los agitados días que hemos tenido, tu preocupación en la primera pelea que el pequeño Yahiko tuvo por su cuenta, pero sabes mi ángel???, como siempre… hiciste un buen trabajo y lo haces a diario al entrenarlo y cederle tus conocimientos y se que el, en el fondo también te lo agradece… me gustaría disculparme contigo por la forma en que sujete tus cabellos ese día con tal de evitar que interfirieras en esa pelea, pero debes entender que un solo roce tuyo quema mi piel y eso me asusta, por que no se si podría contenerme, por eso la distancia entre nosotros es mi salvación, al menos… por ahora.

_**Cada vez que respiro,**_

_**Cada vez que camino,**_

_**Cada vez que respiro, **_

_**Cada vez que veo siempre**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti…**_

Puedo sentir como mi hombro derecho comienza adormecerse, debido al peso de las compras que has realizado y a pesar de saber de ante mano tu respuesta, me atrevo a preguntarte si debemos comprar todo el mismo día, pero no me importan las compras, no me importa el dolor, solo deseo escuchar tu voz, seguro te reirías si supieras lo absurdo que puedo ser con tal de atraer tu atención al menos por unos instantes.

_**Ya no tengo palabras, **_

_**Todo lo que sobra es amor**_

_**Y lo tengo por ti,**_

_**Todo es por ti, así es por ti…**_

Pero no deseo distraerte más, tu kimono naranja te hace lucir más angelical de lo usual y eso ya es suficiente para mí. Estoy por disculparme por mi atrevimiento cuando tus pasos se detienen, al escuchar a una mujer gritar el nombre de lo que parece ser un enorme luchador de zumo, si he de ser sincero nunca me atrajo ese tipo de lucha, por lo que Yahiko me explica el por que del alboroto alrededor de ese hombre.

Lo que no nos esperábamos es que otro sujeto saliera corriendo de Akabeko, al parecer sin pagar su cuenta solo para ser detenido y golpeado por el resto de los sujetos que acompañan a ese tal Oseki. Y como siempre mi ángel me tomas por sorpresa y sales en defensa de ese sujeto, estoy por acompañarte lo ultimo que deseo es que salgas lastimada, uno de esos sujetos te empuja y antes de que reaccione Yahiko me lanza en su dirección. No deseo alterar a las personas que como nosotros solo han salido hacer sus compras, por lo que en lugar de usar mi espada solo intento parecer torpe y aprovechar para golpearlos con las compras que sujeto.

Basta solo unos torpes pasos y todos se encuentran en el suelo, momento que aprovecha para escapar el sujeto que no pago su cuenta, puedo escucharte gritarle que se detenga pero este no lo hace y el resto de los sujetos deciden marcharse. Unos momentos y todos vuelven a sus actividades cotidianas, nosotros somos abordados por Tae quien nos cuenta lo que sabe del sujeto que huyo quien se llama Toramaru y del resto de los luchadores.

Tus zafiros no demuestran mas que preocupación por ese luchador, lo que inexplicablemente me inquieta, se mi bello jazmín que deseas ayudar a toda persona que cruce tu camino, pero esta ves difiero con tan noble causa de tu parte, es solo un joven que seguro puede arreglárselas solo, no me gusta ver esa tristeza en tus ojos, no cuando eres tu mi alegría.

_**Cada vez que respiro,**_

_**Cada vez que camino, **_

_**Cada vez que te veo se viene**_

_**A mi mente lo que hemos vivido,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro,**_

_**Cada ves que camino, **_

_**Cada ves que te veo recuerdo momentos**_

_**Que tengo contigo…**_

Decidimos regresar a casa, no has hablado el resto del camino y eso me tiene a un más preocupado, solo espero que llegando a casa olvides todo lo ocurrido con ese tal Toramaru y pueda compartir contigo algunos momentos en la cena. Pero esa idea se esfuma de mi cabeza al llegar al puente, a mitad de este se encuentra una ves mas ese luchador, esta ves al parecer con intenciones de lanzarse al rió, seguro sobreviviría y créeme amor me encantaría sujetar tu mano y guiarte camino a casa, pasando de largo a ese sujeto pero…

Es Toramaru!!...

Hay!... no te preocupes… déjalo kaoru, no tendrá el valor para suicidarse.

No digas eso!!...

Creo que nunca había estado mas de acuerdo con Yahiko, pero tú mi ángel no piensas igual, por lo que luego de darle tus compras a Yahiko sales corriendo en dirección a Toramaru.

Puedo verte luchando por que este no se lance, pero lo logra y no solo eso si no que resbalas con el, no puedes imaginar el susto que sentí al verte resbalar, Yahiko y yo corremos solo para encontrar que ambos están sanos y a salvo pues el río es mucho menos profundo de lo que pensamos.

Puedo escucharte quejando sobre lo arruinado que ha quedado tu kimono, pero sabes mi bello jazmín que intentare dejártelo como nuevo, por ahora solo nos resta volver a casa o seguro te resfriaras, Toramaru también nos acompaña pues lo has invitado a cenar.

Sanosuke no tarda en hacer su aparición y luego de que te has cambiado de kimono y ofrecieras a preparar la cena, todos nos disponemos a comer. Sano no tarda en hacer sus comentarios sobre lo ocurrido en el puente, solo puedo comer pues no tengo derecho a reclamarte por haberme asustado de aquella manera. Pero no tarda en haber quejas sobre tu comida, como siempre intento decirles lo mucho que has progresado hasta ahora, pero soy interrumpido por Toramaru quien se deleita con tu comida, tus zafiros brillan de emoción ante sus palabras y cada ves me convenzo mas de que no ha sido buena idea que ese luchador nos acompañara a cenar.

No se en que momento cambiaron las cosas, solo cenábamos y ahora hablas acerca de darle lecciones de zumo a Toramaru, la idea no es de mi agrado, pero se que solo deseas ayudar y yo no soy nadie para opinar sobre tus decisiones.

Por ahora todos iremos a descansar y yo… me conformare con ver tus ojos en el hermoso cielo, quizás con suerte esta noche sea a mi a quien le brindes lecciones… sueños… solo en ellos te puedo tener.

_**Cada vez que respiro soy **_

_**Tuyo y cualquier camino, **_

_**Lo veo y es por ti,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro….**_

La mañana llego mas pronto de lo que deseaba, no tardaste mucho en comenzar con las lecciones para Toramaru y aun que me fascina verte con tu uniforme de entrenamiento y llena de energía, no me agrada mucho la idea de saber que pasaras tanto tiempo con Toramaru, por lo que decido dejar los labores domésticos para mas tarde y me siento junto a Genzai para verlos entrenar.

Las cosas parecían ir mejor de lo que esperaba hasta que Toramaru te hizo la extraña petición, de que pellizcaras su trasero al parecer era una costumbre de su madre, parece tomarte pos supresa tal y como a mí, pero finalmente accedes y yo solo espero todo esto termine pronto y todo regrese a la normalidad.

Y cuando creí que las cosas no podrían empeorar decidiste entrenar fuera del dojo, intente buscar algún pretexto para acompañarte, pero a petición tuya debí quedarme a prepararles el almuerzo.

Las nietas de Genzai se ofrecieron a llevarles el almuerzo a ti y a Toramaru, intente decirles que yo se los llevaría, solo unas cuantas horas y me haces falta…

_**Todo tiene sentido y no encuentro**_

_**El motivo que me haga daño si**_

_**Tu estas conmigo, si siempre te **_

_**Tengo a ti…**_

Finalmente las vi partir del dojo y ahora solo me resta esperar tu regreso, eso hasta que Sano llega pues al parecer los luchadores de zumo que vimos el otro día, no están muy de acuerdo con que te encuentres entrenando a Toramaru y como si eso no fuera ya preocupante Tae llega buscando a Toramaru.

No me toma mucho llegar al lugar donde te encuentras, pero mi corazón se detiene al ver la situación en la que te encuentras, un enorme pilar de piedra esta por golpearte y solo espero por que mi velocidad sea lo suficiente para lograr salvarte, pero Toramaru logra desviarla y yo no puedo mas que estar agradecido. Ahora son las pequeñas quienes corren peligro pero logro partir la piedra en dos y estas están a salvo.

Sano y Yahiko no tardan en llegar y luego de saberte a salvo a mi lado, comenzamos a luchar contra los luchadores de zumo, nuevamente logramos derrotar a todos y creo que a pesar de que Toramaru no es de mi agrado salvo tu vida y debo reconocer, que desde el momento en que lo vi aquel día supe de sus atributos como luchador de zumo, por lo que provoco una confrontación entre Toramaru y el Oseki.

La lucha no tarda en definirse y Toramaru sale victorioso, tu estas tan feliz que al ver tu sonrisa no puedo mas que alegrarme yo también, aun que he de confesar que lo que mas me alegra es saber que no serás mas la profesora de Toramaru.

_**No hay tiempo suficiente, **_

_**No me alcanza la vida y esta**_

_**Vida no vivo sin ti, todo es **_

_**Por ti así es por ti…**_

Las cosas han regresado a la normalidad en el dojo, nuevamente le impartes lecciones a Yahiko mientras Sanosuke y Genzai observan, pero ahora decidimos descansar un poco antes del almuerzo, las nietas de Genzai no tardan en involucrarme en uno de sus juegos, mientras tu mi bello jazmín te encuentras en el porche acompañada de Sano, Yahiko y Genzai, pero puedo escucharte preguntar por Toramaru, lo que me distrae un poco y para mi sorpresa el luchador no tarda en hacer su aparición en el dojo, las niñas corren a su encuentro y yo hago lo mismo antes de que seas tu mi ángel la que lo haga.

Como agradecimiento Toramaru nos ha traído dos enormes sacos de arroz que me recibo, sin imaginarme lo pesados que estos son, por lo que inevitablemente caigo semi-inconciente al suelo. Solo para terminar escuchando las risas de todos….

Una persona mas que ayudas y una lección mas que me brindas, puedo escuchar tu suave respiración mientras te bañas, intento mantener el fuego desde afuera del baño y tu aroma comienza a envolverme, a capturarme y no puedo mas que sonreír ante las sensaciones que me provocas.

_**Cada vez que respiro,**_

_**Cada vez que camino, **_

_**Cada vez que te veo se viene**_

_**A mi mente lo que hemos vivido,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro,**_

_**Cada ves que camino, **_

_**Cada ves que te veo recuerdo momentos**_

_**Que tengo contigo…**_

Sano se ha marchado a sus acostumbradas apuestas, Genzai y las niñas partieron al dojo y sorpresivamente Yahiko decidió acompañar a Toramaru a una de sus lecciones luego de acomodar los sacos de arroz, por lo que me permito disfrutar estos momentos en tu compañía.

_**Cada vez que respiro soy **_

_**Tuyo y cualquier camino, **_

_**Lo veo y es por ti,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro….**_

Por que aun que tú no lo sepas… todo es por ti… mis pasos… siempre me llevan a ti…

_**Cada vez que respiro,**_

_**Cada vez que camino, **_

_**Cada vez que te veo se viene**_

_**A mi mente lo que hemos vivido,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro,**_

_**Cada ves que camino, **_

_**Cada ves que te veo recuerdo momentos**_

_**Que tengo contigo…**_

Logro escuchar tu dulce voz al agradecerme por el baño y a mi mente me vienen miles de cosas que yo debo agradecerte…

_**Cada vez que respiro soy **_

_**Tuyo y cualquier camino, **_

_**Lo veo y es por ti,**_

_**Cada ves que respiro….**_

Pero… quizás mas adelante pueda decírtelo… por ahora seré yo el único en saber que todo es por ti…

_**Cada vez que respiro, **_

_**Cada vez que respiro…**_

Cada vez que respiro soy tuyo en alma y cuerpo, cada vez que respiro… kaoru.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Pues he hay el capitulo cuatro el cual de corazón espero les haya gustado y me animen a seguirle con sus opiniones en un valioso REVIEW, también debo agradecerles a todas las personas que me apoyan de siempre y claro especialmente aquellas que me dejan review así que ya saben mil gracias en especial a:**

**gabyhyatt** Gracias espero este también te guste, besos…sayonara.

**kisa-Chan-sohma** Hola weno medio largo el respiro que me di ne???, lamento la tardanza y espero con este capitulo haya valido la pena la espera, ojala te guste lo hice mas largo ne???, weno cuídate musho, gracias por seguir apoyándome, besos…sayonara.

**Kaoru Takarai** jajajaja muchas gracias pues aquí estoy de vuelta con este uno de mis fic's favoritos y mira q' si con el capi anterior hubo mucho de donde agarrar en cuanto a las acciones de kenshin pero weno espero este capi también te guste y me tengas musha paciencia q' lento pero llegare al episodio q' comentas y claro vamos a portarnos mal, besos…sayonara.

**kanke-chan** jejeje a mi tampoco me agrada musho Megumi pero weno en este capi no sale y espero también sea de tu agrado y claro me disculpes por mi retrazo, mil besos, cuídate musho y cuéntame q' te pareció vale???... sayonara.

**Bruja** HOlaaaa!!!! WEno pues aquí seguimos con musho retraso pero aparte de apenada pues feliz por q' personalmente me gusta musho la rola de este capitulo, el cual espero sea de tu agrado y pues este capi me tenia inquieta desde hace musho y por fin me atreví a escribirlo, por cierto me encanto musho tu fic y lo sabes por ahora no e tenido tiempo de leer pero en cuanto lo haga buscare algo tuyo, cuídate musho, pórtate bien mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**kunoichi Himura:** Hola, pues me alegra saber q' te ha gustado y espero este capi no sea la excepción y claro muchas gracias por dejarme review q' realmente me hacen muy feliz y no te preocupes por lo largo o corto q' sea lo importante es q' se q' te ha parecido lo q' sale de esta loca cabeza, cuídate musho, besos…sayonara.

**BattousaiKamiya:** jejejeje pues me gustaría pensar q' realmente kenshin todo lo q' hizo fue por kaoru, pero weno en cuanto así existe alguien así en la vida real, no sabría decirte por q' yo sigo solterita pues aun no lo e encontrado, pero me gusta pensar q' si nada mas hay q' buscarlo ne???, cuídate musho, pórtate mal, y claro si lo encuentras me avisas, besos…sayonara.

**okashira janet** Hola nena weno pues antes q' nada déjame decirte q' leí el otro día un poquito de tu nueva creación y me gusto musho, ya no he podido seguirle pero me ha de salir tiempo y lo leeré, ahora a este fic pues si en el capi anterior Sano se la rifo cuando defendió a kaoru la verdad eso me encanto, en cuanto a este capi pues me salio sobre lo q' paso cuando conocieron a ese torpe luchador de zumo q' personalmente parecía interesado en kaoru al menos un poco jejeje ojala sea de tu agrado en cuanto a tu duda pues creo q' seguiré la del anime hasta el final, pero de hay me pasare al manga para sacar a Enishi, pero weno los planes pueden cambiar ne???, besos, cuídate musho, pórtate mal y sorry el retraso…sayonara.

**Yine:** Ahora si me he sonrojado jejejeje muchas gracias me alegra saber q' te gustan las locas ideas q' brotan de mi mente, espero no haya decepción con este capitulo y me cuentes si te ha gustado vale???, cuídate musho, lamento la tardanza, mil besos, pórtate mal mal mal… sayonara.

**Kunnoichi Himura** Hola??? Weno si no me equivoco ya respondí a tus review's y una enorme disculpa si me he equivocado, pero weno pues antes q' nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por tomarte la molestia de leerme y claro por tus review's me animan a seguirle y sabes me encantaría leer algo q' escribas no se si ya publicaste pues no he tenido tiempo de leer, pero si no lo has hecho pues anímate seguro lo harás mas q' bien, y si concuerdo contigo kenshin es mas hermoso q' de costumbre y es q' con lo reservado q' es en el anime pues yo intento sacar un poco de lo q' a mi parecer podía haber pasado por su mente en aquellos momentos, pero weno nena, mil gracias lamento la tardanza, espero el capi te guste, cuídate musho, pórtate mal, mil besos… sayonara.

**dark-kanae:** en serio??? Weno pues muchas gracias eso es lo q' intento q' les guste lo q' escribo y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo y me cuentes si te ha gustado, claro también disculpándome por mis ya de por si acostumbrados retrasos, cuídate musho, pórtate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Weno solo me resta pedirles nuevamente un REVIEW que como lo digo siempre son lo que anima a las y los autores a seguirle y claro no abandonar sus fics' aun q' parezca a veces que así es, al menos conmigo es tarde pero seguro jamás abandonare mis fic's, pero weno, también como pudieron notar me han estado pidiendo en este y otros de mis fic's que use la palabra (que) de forma completa y he intentado hacerlo de esa forma, aaaa y claro antes de que se me olvide la rola que use se llama CADA VEZ QUE RESPIRO y es de Volován, muy wena por cierto por si pueden escucharla y una ultima cosa me quedo largo el capi?? Al menos mas largo que los anteriores a mi parecer pero ya me lo dirán ustedes, ahora mil besos a todos, se me cuidan ya saben, pórtense bien mal…sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
